duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4: Eternal Heaven
thumb|300px|right|DMC-61 CoroCoro Dream Pack 4 OCG advertisement This is the 61st DMC set in the OCG. It was released on May/June ??, 2010. This set has no exclusive cards, unlike other DMC CoroCoro reprint sets. Contents Super Rare: * S1/S6 Urufeis, Dragon Spirit * S2/S6 Supernova Neptune Shutrom * S3/S6 Necrodragon Guljeneraid * S4/S6 Bolshack Yamato Dragon * S5/S6 Fighter Dual Fang * S6/S6 Battle Attacking Dragon Rider Dorvolan Very Rare: * 1/94 Diamond Glorius, Light Divine Dragon * 2/94 God Apollonia Pegasus * 3/94 Commander Technobuster * 4/94 Aqua Wavester * 5/94 Magical Dragon Babelginus * 6/94 Gajirabute, Vile Centurion * 7/94 Infinity Phoenix, Phoenix of the Dragon Flame * 8/94 Variable Amon Dragon * 9/94 God Earth Leopard * 10/94 Shaman Totem * 11/94 Crimson Mega Dragoon Rare: * 12/94 Ulcelios, Spirit of the Holy Core * 13/94 Pala Olesis, Morning Guardian * 14/94 Heaven's Gate * 15/94 Super Spark * 16/94 Crystal Spinslicer * 17/94 Aqua Surfer * 18/94 Triple Brain * 19/94 Crystal Memory * 20/94 Vashuna, Sword Dancer * 21/94 Super Trash Train, Fuuma Devil * 22/94 Lost Soul * 23/94 Terror Pit * 24/94 Velyrika Dragon * 25/94 Roubanrei of Impact * 26/94 Rothus, the Traveller * 27/94 Hell's Scrapper * 28/94 Balgazarmas, Divine Green Dragon * 29/94 Rumbling Terahorn * 30/94 Evolution Totem * 31/94 Natural Snare * 32/94 Matchless Dragon Saint Geo Mastercha * 33/94 Phantom Spear Zircon * 34/94 Fortification against Barrage and Ambush * 35/94 Skell Eye, Savage Mecha King Uncommon: * 36/94 Larba Geer, the Immaculate * 37/94 Light Divine Dragon Sebuns * 38/94 Ultimus, Spirit of Divine Law * 39/94 Lightning Charger * 40/94 Blue Divine Dragon Refrain Abyss * 41/94 Lucky Ball * 42/94 Balzoo, Sealed Devil * 43/94 Aqua Super Emeral * 44/94 Chaos Worm * 45/94 Gigagriff * 46/94 Blade Worm, Decapitating Insect * 47/94 Flame Prison Smash * 48/94 Zyler's Lighter * 49/94 Cocco Lupia * 50/94 Volcano Charger * 51/94 Comet Missile * 52/94 Cantankerous Giant * 53/94 Ragmal, Spirit Knight * 54/94 Crowd Mayfly * 55/94 Colorful Dance * 56/94 Stronghold of Lightning and Flame * 57/94 Sanfist, the Savage Vizier * 58/94 Amdul, the Powerful Lightning Flame * 59/94 Kiryu Jilves, Gaia's Roar Common: * 60/94 Riku, the Prophet * 61/94 Jil Warka, Time Guardian * 62/94 Miele, Vizier of Lightning * 63/94 Bix, Guardian of the Sacred Mountain * 64/94 La Ura Giga, Sky Guardian * 65/94 Logic Cube * 66/94 Jelly, Dazzling Electro-Princess * 67/94 Aqua Strummer * 68/94 Candy Drop * 69/94 Aqua Guard * 70/94 Energy Stream * 71/94 Secret Clocktower * 72/94 Darkness Southern * 73/94 Horrid Worm * 74/94 Dark Lupia * 75/94 Bloody Dragoon * 76/94 Corpse Charger * 77/94 Ghost Touch * 78/94 Flameburn Dragon * 79/94 Super Gunner Volgan * 80/94 Muramasa of Consent * 81/94 Kooc Pollon * 82/94 Deadly Fighter Braid Claw * 83/94 Volcanic Arrows * 84/94 Terradragon Regarion * 85/94 Bronze-Arm Tribe * 86/94 Burning Mane * 87/94 Hearty Cap'n Polligon * 88/94 Rainbow Stone * 89/94 Dimension Gate * 90/94 El Kaiou, Spirit Mecha King * 91/94 Fuuma Harisenmon * 92/94 The Door of Miracle and Mystery * 93/94 Triple Mouth, Decaying Savage * 94/94 Gonta, the Warrior Savage